Computers and other electronic systems (for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, cellular phones, etc.), often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory devices are being reduced in size to achieve a higher density of storage capacity. Even when increased density is achieved, consumers often demand that memory devices also use less power while maintaining high speed access and reliability of data stored on the memory devices.
Leakage within memory cells can be problematic for at least the reasons that such may make it difficult to reliability store data, and may otherwise waste power. Leakage may be become increasingly difficult to control as circuitry is scaled to increasingly smaller dimensions.
It would be desirable to develop architectures which alleviate, or even prevent, undesired leakage; and to develop methods for fabricating such architectures.